


Il caldo abbraccio della Stoffa

by MimiTheBubble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, Human to Object, Italiano | Italian, Mages, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiTheBubble/pseuds/MimiTheBubble
Summary: La messa in moto era sempre un poco turbolenta dato che la stazione presentava una pavimentazione sconnessa in alcuni punti, ma si assestava non appena le ruote toccavano la strada, rendendo il viaggio in carrozza uno dei metodi più rilassanti per viaggiare.Le due ragazze passarono i primi minuti osservando il paesaggio scorrere fuori dai vetri, incantate dallo stile che la città assumeva di quartiere in quartiere, l'intrecciarsi man mano di case di altri stili, passando dal borgo storico al quartiere metropolitano, e attraversando poi il quartiere gotico.«Come ti senti?»Nadia ruppe il silenzio, portando la mano sul ginocchio dell'amica seduta davanti a sé, osservandola in volto nel tentativo di intercettare il suo sguardo.Bastava poco per capire lo stato d'animo dell'altra, e sapeva bene che l'amica non amava trovarsi obbligata a interagire con persone con le quali aveva avuto problemi in passato.
Kudos: 2
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials





	Il caldo abbraccio della Stoffa

**Author's Note:**

> Parole: _4504_  
>  Prompt: _Qualcosa che ad un certo punto del fanwork (all’inizio, a metà) è unito e alla fine è diviso_
> 
> Questa storia non segue leggi logico fisiche classiche.  
> Potrebbe non essere ambientata sulla terra.  
> Esistono oggetti e cose che potresti non conoscere e che devi dare per vere a priori.  
> La morte non passa quasi mai a trovare i personaggi di queste storie, provano tutto fino alla fine e nemmeno muoiono.

Il cemento, che unisce i ciottoli, si sbriciola e si alza in polvere al passaggio delle vetture che animano la strada in quella grossa città, che si erge verso il cielo con palazzi antiquati e pali, nella cui cima scatole di vetro vuote si stagliano in decorazioni appuntite.  
I mattoni dominano i vicoli e le facciate, con colori pastello che mettono in risalto il verde che spicca rampicante nelle strade, andando spesso a formare archi e incrociandosi col metallo dei cancelli.  
La città di Winzika era una delle più grandi dello stato. Nata nei colli vicino alla foce del fiume Saavel, si estendeva lungo il letto di quest'ultimo per circa quaranta chilometri, andando a espandersi verso l'entroterra.  
La fonte della sua prosperità era riconducibile ai giacimenti di corniola che avevano favorito lo sviluppo di centri legati alla tecnomaturgia, e che aveva portato alcune delle più grosse menti dello stato ad abitare in quel frammento di paradiso magico.  
Winzika aveva sempre potuto beneficiare della vicinanza del mare, e le conseguenti tratte mercantili marittime che ne erano scaturite avevano portato il mondo a conoscerla e viceversa. Quello aveva fatto in modo che la città fosse caratterizzata da una forte apertura culturale, e un sistema basato sull'integrazione del mondo esterno.  
Tutto ciò l'aveva resa centro mondiale in diversi campi: dalla tecnologia, al mondo tessile, fino ad arrivare alla filosofia e gli studi sull'essenza della vita e della magia.  
In questo fiore all'occhiello dello Stato, una ragazza camminava a passo svelto nella direzione di una delle zone più a est della città, meta solita dei viaggiatori che intendevano usufruire del sistema ferroviario, volante o di viaggi in carrozza.  
Un lungo abito rosso rubino perlato, con uno spacco laterale che metteva in mostra delle décolleté di un rosso leggermente più scuro, col tacco da dieci centimetri e sei sottili laccetti che si intrecciavano alla caviglia  
Il vestito, che le lasciava le braccia scoperte, si stringeva in vita con una delicata cinta  
Scarlatto come l'abito, sulle spalle poggiava un mantello contornato di nera pelliccia e impreziosito da lucenti gemme sul retro. [1]  
Il tutto metteva in risalto un incarnato pallido che si illuminava in volto, facendo risaltare gli occhii contornati da un leggero strato di matita nera che accompagnava un trucco simil naturale, su tonalità di rosa che sbocciavano in un rossetto lucido.  
I ramati capelli andavano a intrecciarsi in un french twist, abbellito da un fermaglio con una piccola gemma nella giuntura e diverse paia di orecchini, principalmente anelli d'argento tranne un paio formato da diverse sfere scarlatte che pendevano per qualche centimetro.   
Distante qualche metro, le stava dietro senza sforzo una donna molto alta, almeno mezzo metro in più rispetto alla prima:  
Stivali vinaccia in velluto che sparivano sopra le ginocchia, sotto una gonna grinzita nera che si collegava ad una camicia lunga dello stesso colore, dal colletto in pelle e i bottoni a nodo.  
Indossava anche un coprispalle rettangolare in pelle che le avvolgeva il busto. [2]  
Il nero metteva in risalto un viso androgino in cui trionfavano due labbra carnose tinte di rosa opaco e un eyeliner che nascondeva una base di ombretto, il tutto abbinato a due orecchini tondi ambi quattro centimetri che pendevano dai lobi.  
I lunghi capelli le arrivavano fino alle anche, andando ad avvolgerla insieme al coprispalla.  
A tracolla un'ampia borsa in vernice rossa e una valigia dallo stile vintage, color pelle, per mano.

Attraversarono una buona parte della strada principale, un ampio stradone a quattro corsie che tagliava la città in più spicchi partendo da una piazza centrale, e si imbucarono in una delle vie scorrevoli che passavano perpendicolarmente verso la periferia.  
Dimostravano agilità e abitudine nel correre da una parte all'altra della città, d'altronde quella routine faceva parte del loro abitudinario e continuo ricercare materiali e strumenti lavorativi.  
La donna di rosso vestita, Demetria era infatti una rinomata maga dedita all'arte del tessuto, conosciuta dai più per le sue incredibili capacità mnemoniche e pratiche. Infatti, alcuni degli abiti indossati da maghe facenti parte dei consigli statali, di personaggi dello spettacolo e i costumi di molte ricostruzioni, erano frutto del suo operato.  
Erano suoi i tessuti adoperati dai vigili del fuoco, ignifughi a quasi ogni tipo di fiamma, così come appartenevano alla sua mano le divide dei piloti d'alta quota.  
La ragazza che la seguiva silenziosa, era una persona molto speciale per lei, si trattava infatti della sua assistente, nonché famiglio e amica d'infanzia, Nadia.  
Era pratica consolidata per chi adoperava la magia, portare con sé un catalizzatore magico: una persona che, in uno stato di sintonia, riuscisse a collegare la propria mente e il proprio corpo al mago diventando un suo strumento.  
Solitamente si trattava di persone molto vicine o con legami di sangue, parenti prossimi o familiari di dinastie meno fortunate. In alcune zone del mondo c'erano vere e proprio linee di sangue che lo diventavano di generazione in generazione.  
Il rapporto tra Nadia e Demetria invece non era sanguigno, le due si erano conosciute per puro caso in un piccolo locale. La maga, in un momento d'evasione da un gruppo di pari, si era isolata in un angolo attirando in quel modo l'attenzione dell'altra che aveva iniziato a parlarle, mettendo il primo mattoncino per un rapporto che negli anni si era colorato di numerose sfaccettature.  
Le due dopo aver camminato tra i ciottoli della città, arrivarono infine nel quartiere Vecellio, sede delle varie stazioni.  
Tre edifici si ergevano imponenti, simili in struttura e decoro: grossi bunker dallo scheletro metallico, che presentavano pareti in pietra e cupole in vetro. Mulares e pitture coprivano le facciate distinguendo l'utilizzo dell'edificio a seconda del colore dominante.  
L'entrata rossa, era l'edificio che si apriva in una banchina in marmo, che si divideva in lingue rettangolari nell'ospitare i binari dei treni.  
L'ingresso blu, presentava invece delle scale che conducevano nella parte sopraelevata dell'edificio, dove si trovavano le carrozze a mongolfiera.  
Infine, quella gialla era caratterizzata da diverse panchine divise in gruppi di quattro e un'uscita laterale che conduceva all'imbarco di una delle carrozze presenti dietro l'edificio.  
All'entrata di ogni palazzo, vi era una biglietteria che, tramite una pulsantiera, mandava la richiesta di biglietto a un ufficio che si trovava poco distante dai tre bunker.  
Le due ragazze si avvicinarono, alla biglietteria legata ai viaggi in carrozza e Demetria aspettò di essere raggiunta da Nadia per prendere un porta monete dalla borsa in vernice e schiarirsi la voce:  
«Buona sera, ho chiamato ieri mattina per riservare una carrozza diretta a Torburg.»  
L'uomo sorrise e rispose al saluto con un cenno di capo per poi chinarsi su un grosso registro, controllando le prenotazioni scorrendo col dito.  
«Febei con partenza alle quattordici e venti minuti, corretto?»  
La ragazza rispose confermando le informazioni e porse un documento preso dalla stessa borsa aperta in precedenza.  
«Sono una moneta d'oro e sei d'argento, l'arrivo è previsto intorno alle 20.»  
La giovane donna, sorridente, pagò quanto indicato, e una volta restituito il documento, rimise tutto in borsa chiudendola.  
Salutandolo nel mentre che si allontanavano le due giovani, si sedettero in una delle panchine interne all'edificio, poggiando i bagagli ed aspettando.  
Demetria sospirò, lasciandosi andare e appoggiandosi al braccio della compagna, era raro infatti che potesse prendersi delle pause dal lavoro e amava viaggiare, solitamente però data la sua fama si ritrovava costretta a dover tenere un comportamento più composto di quando si trovava sola.  
Nadia, al contrario, cercava sempre di essere all'altezza del suo ruolo. Spesso risultava impacciata per questo, ed era facile che rispondesse all'amica con serietà o non cogliesse l'ironia.  
Non si dissero molto nell'attesa, la posa scomoda però si trasformò in un abbraccio caldo e accogliente, e la ragazza più alta lasciò giocare l'altra coi propri capelli fino all'arrivo della carrozza, che venne segnalato da un campanello e una spia che si accendeva.  
Nadia raccolse le due valigie e la borsetta e si avvicinò a Demetria che si era portata avanti, mostrando i documenti al conducente.  
La grossa carrozza era lunga circa quattro metri di lunghezza e alta, nel punto centrale, circa tre metri. Quattro grosse ruote volventi, le due anteriori leggermente più piccole di quelle posteriori, su delle assi che si infilavano nell'elemento madre del veicolo.  
La parte frontale era a forma ottagonale, e ad eccezion fatta per i lati, che erano un tutt'uno col resto della cabina, era in metallo e presentava due piccole cappe da cui boccheggiava del vapore scuro ogni tanto.  
Quel vano metallico celava il motore, un fiore all'occhiello dell'amministrazione, il primo brevettato con impianto a doppio fuoco fatuo, con sistema a raffreddamento ad azoto e alternatore in grado di dargli un autonomia senza fuoco per quaranta chilometri.  
Il materiale più in vista del veicolo era però il legno che si sviluppava in altezza in una cabina centrale, di forma solitamente quadrata, al cui interno erano presenti due comodi divanetti e dei ripiani nella parte più alta in cui era possibile poggiare oggetti importanti. Due tende coprivano i lati, permettendo una volta aperte di affacciarsi nei vetri per osservare il paesaggio.  
Infine nel posteriore del veicolo, un grosso vano metallico rivestito in pelle permetteva di trasportare bagagli, nel vano più alto una seduta per il pilota che controllava il veicolo tramite una pulsantiera presente sopra la cabina, collegata tramite cavi al vano motore.  
Il conducente aprì la portiera del carro facendo salire la ragazze e, successivamente, si spostò verso il vano bagagli aprendolo e aiutando il carico del valige.  
Una volta richiuso, Nadia si andò a sedere all'interno di fronte alla compagna, mentre la portiera veniva chiusa con un sonoro rumore di incastro. Infine, dopo un'ultima revisione del veicolo per assicurarsi che tutto fosse in ordine, il conducente salì al posto di comando e fece avviare il veicolo.  
A differenza dei motori a iniezione o a combustione, non vi era un rombo nella partenza del mezzo, ma un leggero fischio provocato dal cambio di pressione interna che veniva seguito da un grosso sbuffo di vapore.  
La messa in moto era sempre un poco turbolenta dato che la stazione presentava una pavimentazione sconnessa in alcuni punti, ma si assestava non appena le ruote toccavano la strada, rendendo il viaggio in carrozza uno dei metodi più rilassanti per viaggiare.  
Le due ragazze passarono i primi minuti osservando il paesaggio scorrere fuori dai vetri, incantate dallo stile che la città assumeva di quartiere in quartiere, l'intrecciarsi man mano di case di altri stili, passando dal borgo storico al quartiere metropolitano, e attraversando poi il quartiere gotico.  
«Come ti senti?»  
Nadia ruppe il silenzio, portando la mano sul ginocchio dell'amica seduta davanti a sé, osservandola in volto nel tentativo di intercettare il suo sguardo.  
Bastava poco per capire lo stato d'animo dell'altra, e sapeva bene che l'amica non amava trovarsi obbligata a interagire con persone con le quali aveva avuto problemi in passato.  
«Sto bene, non preoccuparti» rispose Demetria alzando un poco lo sguardo, mostrando il viso che fino qualche manciata di minuti prima era solare. In quel momento era evidentemente turbato da qualcosa.  
«Andrà tutto bene, non devi mica uscirci a bere con le altre, stai andando lì per lavoro.»  
Le due infatti si stavano recando a Torburg per una riunione indetta dal sindaco, al fine di trovare progetti da finanziare per migliorare la città. Per quel motivo oltre a loro erano state invitate anche altre figure di spicco in vari settori, molti dei quali non avevano un trascorso sereno con Demetria.  
«Vorrei poter stare tranquilla per più di qualche ora senza dovermi sentire addosso gli sguardi di quelle arpie. Lo sai bene che mi giudicheranno, che mi verranno a rinfacciare le loro chiacchiere da serpente.»  
Le labbra le tremavano un poco, e poggió la mano su quella dell'altra, fremendo ed esitando al contatto. Aveva genuinamente paura di essere giudicata.  
Nadia, sapeva bene cosa passasse per la testa della sua interlocutrice. Demetria non era una maga prodigio, non aveva iniziato a far carriere fin da piccola. Aveva sbattuto contro muri quasi insormontabili, superandoli e facendosi notare fra i giganti.  
Spesso scherzava sulla quantità di libri che che si trovavano sparsi per casa o nel loro ufficio, raccolti per quel costante desiderio di aggiornarsi e di non rimanere indietro.  
Nadia ammirava l'amica per questo, vedeva in lei qualcosa che non aveva, qualcosa di prezioso: la brama di rispetto.  
«Respira con me forza, non farti prendere dall'agitazione.»  
La ragazza portò entrambe le mani davanti al petto, iniziando a fare rumorosi respiri accompagnati dallo scendere e salire dei palmi, invitando con lo sguardo Demetria a imitarla.  
Ci mise poco a convincerla, e le due iniziarono a respirare all'unisono. Lo sguardo pieno di agitazione si allentò di quella pressione, e un accenno di sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra.  
Notando questi piccoli dettagli Nadia scoccó la sua freccia, e iniziò ad accompagnare i profondi respiri a rumori simili a grugniti, facendo ridere l'amica vistosamente.  
Il viaggio era stato per le due un momento di apertura reciproca, stati d'animo e conflitti interiori venivano snodati dopo una lunga chiacchierata, in particolare Demetria che era sempre concentrata sul suo lavoro tendeva a raccontare giorni e giorni di pensieri, uno dopo l'altro. Mentre al contrario Nadia, restava più silenziosa e pacata, alternando espressioni piatte a momenti di pura comicità per far stare meglio l'altra.  
Erano diverse ma unite nella semplicità di un rapporto basato sulla presenza emotiva.  
Tra una risata e un silenzio nervoso, la prima ora passò e Demetria, dallo sguardo pensieroso stava raccontando di alcune sue idee su un tessuto idrofobo da abbinare alla resina per migliorare le prestazioni dei veicoli acquatici.  
Nadia, che l’ascoltava e osservava gesticolare nervosamente, sapeva che quel parlare frenetico era dovuto all'ansia residua e che cercava di nascondere, ebbe quindi un'idea per farla calmare.  
Capitava spesso infatti che anche in ufficio il panico prendesse il sopravvento, ma osservando l'amica notava sempre che non appena impugnava un ago in mano i suoi nervi si rilassavano e iniziava ad alienarsi dai problemi.  
Tirandola a sé dal vano tra i sedili, frugò nella borsetta in vernice, consapevole che non sarebbero mai uscire senza il materiale per ricucire qualcosa in caso di emergenza.  
Da un piccolo contenitore cilindrico sfilo quindi un singolo ago e lo prese in mano, sistemando nuovamente tutto nella borsa e impugnando lo strumento.  
Demetria presa dal parlare la lasciò fare, fermandosi però ogni volta che l'altra sembrava stesse per fare qualcosa.  
Nadia si stese nel sedile, poggiando la schiena sul vetro opposto all'amica e portando il piede lo stivale destro vicino all'amica gli mise l'ago in mano.  
«Vuoi che ti sistemi qualcosa?» chiese ingenuamente Demetria, poggiando il tacco dello stivale sul sedile, molto vicino a sé e cercando una qualche sorta di buco o danno.  
Nadia portò la propria mano su quella con l'ago dell'altra e, guidandola senza essere fermata, infilzò lo strumenti appuntito nel lato della punta dello stivale.  
Era abituata a punture e tagli, lavorando in quel settore era l'ordine del giorno, quindi non si scompose ma anzi sorrise sapendo che una sola cosa riusciva a calmare i nervi dell'amica: cucire.  
«Vuoi proprio farmi perdere il filo del discorso, ma guarda te» sbuffò divertita Demetria, roteando gli occhi e fingendo di non averne voglia, tirando però fuori l'ago dalla parte opposta con un sottile filo rosa annodato.  
Tirò il filo per diversi centimetri, portò la borsa a sé e tiro fuori due ferretti da maglia e delle forbici, che appoggió vicino a sé sul sedile.  
Snodò il filo nell'ago annodando nel ferretto e iniziò a tirare, formando altri nodi nello stesso ferro e nell'altro preparandosi a lavorare.  
«La prossima volta mi porto dietro un rocchetto e ti lascio in borsa» continuò Demetria, iniziando a lavorare e trasformando in filo l'intero piede di Nadia, intrecciandolo in una striscia di tessuto parecchio larga e di un colore diverso da quello del filo.  
Il filo che veniva tirato dalla gamba infatti era sul rosa, ma una volta annodato coi ferri prendeva un color rosso a causa della manipolazione che la strega faceva con i suoi magici strumenti.  
Il concetto era semplice, attraverso l'ago veniva inserita forzatamente dell'energia magica nelle molecole che si scioglievano e ricomponevano in un nuovo materiale, ed era proprio la stessa magia a dare la forma: come una sorta di stampo che gli atomi copiavano forzatamente.  
Una volta che l'intera gamba venne scucita, l'intreccio lavorato coi ferri era lungo abbastanza da poter essere preso in mano da Nadia stessa e tenuto teso per aiutare il lavoro dell'amica.  
Con le forbici tagliò il filo e ripeté il procedimento con l'altra gamba, andando però a cambiare colore in un verde smeraldo.  
Nadia, le cui gambe ormai erano state trasformate in filo, osservava silenziosa Demetria lavorare concentrata. Studiava come le dita si muovevano elegantemente nel pizzicare il tessuto e infilare i ferri, rimanendo incantata da come quelle mani che tanto avevano lavorato erano sempre ben curate e perfettamente mantenute.  
Via via, Demetria iniziò a trasformare in filo anche bacino. Il baricentro si spostò, e non riuscendo più a stare appoggiata al vetro, si trovó costretta a sdraiarsi di schiena sul sedile.  
Con lo sparire del proprio corpo, sentiva come una sensazione di risucchio, come se qualcosa le stesse scavando il corpo con un cucchiaino. Gli arti inferiori li sentiva formicolare ma al contrario avvertiva come un leggero tepore, causato dal tessuto già lavorato e piegato su se stesso nel sedile.  
Arrivata all'ombelico, Demetria fece una pausa, appoggiò quindi i ferri sopra il tessuto piegato, che spostó sotto l'amica stesa, la quale la osservata con sorridente e uno sguardo vago.  
«Ti ringrazio per questo, sai sempre come aiutarmi… guardami, ogni volta finisco per cadere vittima dell'ansia, vorrei poter ricambiare il tuo aiuto prima o poi.»  
Demetria con sguardo malinconico si sedette vicino a lei, portando il capo di Nadia sopra la sua gamba.  
Era consapevole che una magia come quella, usata su un essere umano, portava la vittima a perdere coscienza di sé nel tempo, infatti non ne era concesso l'uso se non in ristretti contesti. Eccezion fatta per i famigli dei sarti, dato che spesso quest'ultimi venivano trasformati in tessuto per testare possibili abbinamenti o per esercitazioni in determinati tecniche.  
Le accarezzó i capelli, passando ogni tanto il dorso della mano sul viso in un delicato momento che si interruppe quando un leggero bussare scosse il vetro opposto al punto in cui si trovavano.  
Il pilota della carrozza le avvisava che avevano superato la metà del viaggio, informandole che, probabilmente, avrebbero incontrato delle leggere turbolenze date da alcuni lavori sull'illuminazione del percorso.  
Demetria tossì leggermente, quasi ad auto convincersi nell'interpretare il ruolo della donna sempre seria, ringraziando poi l'autista per le informazioni.  
Poggiò la testa dell'amica nuovamente sul sedile e si sedette in quello opposto, riprendendo nuovamente in mano i ferri.  
«Dovresti concederti di stare male qualche volta» sussurrò Nadia, guardandola negli occhi con sguardo stordito.  
Demetria però non le rispose, consapevole che quelle parole erano fin troppo mirate.  
Continuó a lavorare coi ferri, sfilando man mano tutto il busto e andando a usare altri colori che venivano alternati al rosso e verde.  
Via via che si avvicinava alle spalle, molti piccoli movimenti che l'amica faceva, come il battere ripetutamente l'indice sul pollice o il mordersi le labbra, vennero meno insieme all'allungarsi del tempo fra un respiro e l'altro.  
Nadia non era mai riuscita a raccontare quel che provava in quei momenti, la sua pelle formicolava incessantemente e quando muoveva un muscolo le sembrava quasi di non esserne padrona, ma di osservarlo dall'esterno: perdendo più si avanzava la capacità di muovere le parti del proprio corpo, ritrovandosi a sentire sempre meno sensazioni.  
Al contempo però raccontava spesso all'amica che parallelamente a quel non sentire il proprio corpo, era come se ricevesse un'infinità di sensazioni simili in contemporanea. Era come se nello stesso momento l'intera superficie della sua pelle venisse trafitta e accarezzata.  
In quel momento provava un sentore molto simile, i movimenti della carrozza facevano finire i suoi capelli sul viso ma non riusciva a sentirli, con la coda dell'occhio vedeva la mano di Demetria toccarla ma non sentiva il tocco.  
Sentiva come una scarica che la attraversava quando l'amica impugnava la sciarpa per spostarla o per piegarla.  
Con il tramontare del sole, anche le braccia e le spalle erano sparite, trasformate in filo che si andava ad intrecciare in una sciarpa ormai lunga quasi due metri, formata dai diversi colori che si alternavano in una palette particolarmente autunnale.  
Dato che il sole non bastava più a illuminare la cabina, e voleva finire quanto prima il lavoro, Demetria tirò una piccola cordicella che sbucava da sopra uno dei vetri. Nel tirarla un piccolo quadrante del tettuccio, posizionato circa al centro del vano, si abbassò di qualche centimetro portando alla vista un tubo di vetro di tre centimetri di diametro al massimo, in cui una palla di fuoco con un piccolo nucleo ferroso iniziò a muoversi in senso orario fino a prendere una velocità tale da essere un unico tubo luminoso alla vista.  
Demetria finì di scucire il collo e, impugnando le forbici, tagliò il filo per chiudere la sciarpa che ripiegò nel sedile di fianco a se, poggiando la testa sulle sue gambe.  
La osservó, passandole la mano fra i capelli, il più delicatamente possibile, avvicinando la bocca all'orecchio per sussurrarle che aveva quasi finito.  
Per il capo al contrario del resto del corpo utilizzò una procedura più pratica: partendo dalla lingua, iniziò a sfilare il resto dell'amica andando ad arrotolare il filo rosa attorno alla mano, accumulandolo in una grossa matassa.  
Dalla lingua passò a sciogliere la bocca e la parte bassa del viso, dal mento salendo verso le guance.  
Si soffermò a fissare lo sguardo dell'amica cambiare man mano che saliva a destrutturare il volto: gli occhi vacui iniziarono a presentare un allargamento delle iridi che, in poco tempo, sparirono nel ruotare per lasciare spazio al vuoto.  
Superati gli occhi ed il naso, proseguì spedita e senza intoppi finendo di accumulare il filo rimanente e sistemandolo sulle gambe pronto per essere lavorato.  
Andò a formare prima una palla, grande su per giù quanto una nespola, creando quattro arti conici nella parte inferiore che andavano a stringersi verso il basso, una seconda sfera sulla parte superiore lavorata per dargli una forme più ovale e due triangolini su di essa.  
Con il resto del filo creò una coda, degli occhietti seguiti da un nasino e dei baffi.  
Un pupazzetto grande nel complesso quanto un pugno: un gatto che, utilizzando la magia, fece diventare nero.  
Lo teneva in mano, strizzandolo un poco soddisfatta di come fosse uscito, e avvicinando le labbra al muso del peluche si lascio andare in un risatina.  
«Ma guarda quanto sei carina, quasi ti preferisco così»  
Passandogli un dito sul dorso con delicatezza, sentì il pupazzo come scaldarsi nel reagire al contatto e le parole  
«Scherzavo» sussurrò Demetria dandogli un sonoro bacio.  
Il costante intravedere bagliori dai vetri, accompagnato dal tremore del mezzo, segnalava che erano entrate in città e che ormai il viaggio era giunto quasi al termine.  
Si avvolse la sciarpa attorno al collo, fermandosi qualche attimo per godersi il momento, come se si trattasse di un abbraccio lungo e caldo.  
Posizionò il piccolo pupazzo all'interno della tasca e rimase in attesa che il veicolo si fermasse.  
Il rumore provocato dalla frenata e lo spegnimento del motore, anticiparono il momento in cui il vano venne aperto dall'esterno dal conducente, non prima di una sonora bussata.  
Quest'ultimo non sembrava stupito dalla mancanza di uno dei passeggeri, era solito assistere a viaggi di maghi con famigli al seguito.  
La destinazione era un grosso palazzo neoclassico, con tendaggi rossi e decorazioni in marmo sul beige, sede dell'Hotel Tibutà in cui si trovava la sala dedicata alle riunioni comunali a Torburg.  
Recuperati i bagagli, si mosse di fretta verso la reception attraversando un tornello in vetro che dava su un’ampia stanza ornata da tappeti rossi dai bordi dorati e tendaggi dello stesso colore, stile che veniva ripreso non solo nei cuscini delle sedie, ma anche nelle divise del personale.  
Con un delicato colpo di tosse chiese come arrivare alla sua stanza e come raggiungere la sala conferenze, quindi dopo aver fornito i propri documenti le venne spiegato che l’edificio era diviso in trenta piani. Quindici dei quali ospitavano ventiquattro stanze, il cui valore aumentava con il salire dei piani, cosa che di conseguenza faceva anche diminuire il numero di camere per piano.  
Il resto della struttura ospitava al piano terra, oltre all’ingresso, una cantina che vendeva i prodotti locali e un bar ampio e attrezzato che offriva serate di vario tema. Superate le camere affittabili, si trovavano dei piani dedicati ad altre attività, come i ristoranti e gli impianti di benessere, mentre gli ultimi dieci erano occupati da sale convegni, cinema, teatri e altri locali dediti ad ospitare spettacoli di ogni genere. Sul tetto infine un altro bar, attrezzato di vista panoramica ed eliporto  
La sua stanza si trovava al primo piano, la 2F.Prese le scale per accelerare i tempi, senza però smettere di osservarsi intorno, compiaciuta di come lo stabile mettesse in mostra statue e arte in ogni corridoio.  
Dopo aver aperto la porta, poggiò i bagagli davanti al letto. La stanza nel suo essere moderatamente grande, formata da una sala principale, un bagno e una grossa cabina armadio, riusciva a trasmettere un senso di nobiltà tramite uno stucco veneziano con decori dorati su sfondo beige e una serie di mobili in legno e oro.  
Il letto condivideva l’attenzione con un divanetto vicino ad un tavolino, che stava accanto ad un ampio trittico di vetrate, il tutto illuminato da luminarie in tela che riprendevano uno stile floreale sempre su quelle stesse tonalità di colore.  
Dopo aver contemplato la stanza per qualche minuto, Demetria uscì chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e accelerando il passo in direzione della fine del corridoio.   
Due grosse lastre di metallo si aprirono in un vano di due metri quadrati in legno e acciaio, con un enorme specchio che occupava tutta la parete di fronte a lei.  
Entrò, e silenziosa cliccò sul pulsante del ventiseiesimo piano riprendendo fiato. La pulsantiera era estremamente vistosa, e ogni tasto aveva un piccolo simbolo che serviva a riconoscere a colpo d’occhio la propria destinazione.  
Si sistemò allo specchio abbracciando ancora una volta la sciarpa e prendendo un lungo respiro, sicura che qualunque difficoltà le si fosse prostrata davanti, non sarebbe stata sola e l'avrebbe superata.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] L'abito è ispirato alla collezione 1998, Christian Dior spring, abito 26  
> Modella: Erin O'Connor
> 
> [2] L’abito è ispirato alla colezione 2002 Ralph Rucci Chado fall, abito 11  
> Modella : Anastassia Khozzisova


End file.
